The D's Most Ultimate Shadow
by MusicAnimeLuvr
Summary: After 2 years at Sabaody Island, a strange female appears who puts everyone's minds in the shadows. But Luffy has met this girl before, but now the question is. Where? And why can't he remember someone like 'her?
1. 1- A shadow in the Light

Sabaody Archipelago

Throughout the streets of Sabaody, rumours have been passing around of a certain pirate who so what said disappeared two years ago now back and wishes to expand his crew. The once peaceful streets were now filled full of pirates after Edward Newgate, Whitebeard died at Marineford along with Gol D. Ace. But even through the streets of pirate crews, one stuck out between all the rest. A female wearing long black boots and a short black dress which is hidden under a cape she wears, hiding everything but her sinister smile. She stopped when she saw a slave screaming in the middle of the street.

_He must've been lucky to escape from the Celestial Dragons._

The Celestial Dragons are the nobles around here at Sabaody and each have a slave to do their bidding. The slaves have a collar around their neck which is connected to a chain, but if the chain is broken like this slave's, then the collar will explode. That is why the slave is screaming and everyone is backing away. The female sighed and stepped through the crowd. She received stares from all around her, even from the poor helpless slave. She stepped to him and squatted beside him.

"Hey, you." She whispered to him. "Don't worry, but it will sting a little…" She stared at him through her dark blue eyes, then widened as far as she can in a second. "And then you run!" The slave started shaking but became even more worried when the countdown started. The female placed her hand on the collar and concentrated. The slave closed his eyes tight, and started praying for the safety of the family he'll leave behind but lost when he became a slave. For a moment he did nothing, but when he noticed nothing happened, he opened his eyes. He calmed down for a second when he didn't hear the ticking or that he felt the collar on his neckline. Then his eyes widened as he heard the ticking and looked up. The female in the cloak had the collar in her hand, but it still ticked.

"You idiot, didn't I tell you to run?!" The slave just sat there and stared at the girl, no, he is no longer a slave. He jumped up and ran down the street, not looking back for even an instant for he was free and he can return to his family. The female smirked and threw up the collar then yelled:

"DUCK!" Everyone around her fell to the ground with their hands above their heads. She stood there looking at the collar flying up.

"3…2…1" The collar exploded and pieces of metal came flying down at a fast speed. The impact would've been massive at that speed, but that is if they ever reach the ground. The female held up her hand and an invisible sphere formed above their heads. As soon as the metal pieces came intact with the sphere, they would disappear. She smirked as the crowd got to their feet again.

"What just happened?"

"She took off the collar!"

"But how's that possible?"

She turned her back on them and started walking away.

Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky stood all in shock for what they have just seen.

"She…she…"

"T-the c-collar!"

"B-b-but how-w?" They all stared at each other then where the incident happened.

"Wait! Where'd she go?!" They all looked around but saw nothing.

"Let's go find Luffy." Chopper suggested. Everyone nodded and they started running in the direction they came. They found Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin sitting on a bench a little further away, but by then they were out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked while the four panted with their hand on their knees.

"T-t-t-t-there was a girl!"

"A girl?! What did she look like?! Was she hot?!" Sanji asked while imagining of all the hot Sabaody women.

"No no not that! She took off a slave's collar!"

"A slave's collar? How?" Robin asked.

"Don't know. It all happened in a flash." Usopp answered.

"Hmmm something strange is going on. Let's check it out." Luffy said proudly then laughed.

She walked around in her high boots, looking over everyone. She checked every shop she could find and asked anyone, but no one would give an answer to her question. So she started exploring until she would found the place she was looking for.

"It's official. I'm seriously lost." She stood there at grove 31, near where an Amusement Park was located. She then noticed down the street at a bench, a few familiar faces yelling at a certain male with a straw hat, and he just stood there with a wide smile.

_I've seen them somewhere before, haven't I? I must've. Their probably famous pirates with bounties rising the entire time, but I'm almost certain they can help me._

She made herself down the street to the pirates having an argument. As she drew closer she heard a little of their conversation.

"Are you mad!?"

"It'll be fun!"

"How will it be fun?!" She stepped behind the sniper and stared down on them from behind. All of them stood in shock but the sniper only stared at their expressions. Then he felt a warm breath on his neck. Sweat rolled down from his face, he tried not to scream. In an instant he jumped away and stared at her as well.

"You're that crazy girl!" Usopp yelled.

"The what?" She looked dumb folded, even under her cloak.

"You're that girl who took off that slave's collar!" She just stood there, blinking a few times before tilting her head and went like: "Huuhhhhhhhhh?" She looked up thought for a moment then it came to her.

"Oh yeah! Yeah that was me, now I need your help."

"Our help?!" The cute and innocent reindeer asked with his mouth wide open.

"For what?!" Franky asked to.

"I'm lost. I'm looking for grove 13 but apparently the trees led me here."

"Grove 13?" Nami questioned. "You mean Shakky's Rip-off Bar?" She nodded.

"Why do you want to go there? That place is old." Zoro questioned as he leaned against a tree.

"Because that's where old friend of mine are, and I was here too long ago so I forgot my way around." The straw hats stared at eachother.

"You mean Shakuyaku?"

"Yeah well, can you help me or not?"

"We're heading there right now so you can follow." She nodded then started following them as they walked. She could see them whispering to each other as they walked but she couldn't hear anything.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"We're letting a demon follow us!"

"And I though nobody really knew about Shakky's place." They looked back to the shadow staring at them, then quickly looked in front.

"We'll ask Shakky and Rayleigh about it."

"Agreed?"

"Yup."

About 20 minutes later they reached grove 13 where the bar was.

"Well here it is, mind telling us who you are and show us your face?" Nami asked with crossed arms.

"Thanks, No and…no." She walked past them and entered before them. They stayed outside for a while then entered as well and went to sit at a table. Shakuyaku looked up at them as they sat down.

"Looks like your back and-" She stopped as she realized a shadow has entered her bar. Rayleigh looked behind him and stared at her. Then they both smiled.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Shakuyaku said as she started preparing drinks.

"My old student had returned to pay a visit her master has she? Haha." Rayleigh laughed and you could see from under her cloak that she was smiling. She raised her hands and took off the cloak from her head, revealing her long dark hair and dark blue eyes. The straw hats only stared but a little voice in Luffy's brain, something that nobody thought he had, a 'brain', said that he knows her.

"Straw hats, I would like to introduce my old student, the daughter of the revolutionary, Dragon." Everyone widened their eyes and stared at the girl then at Luffy.

_Now I'm definitely sure I know her from somewhere._

Rayleigh and Shakuyaku looked at each other than at Luffy.

"This is strange, something wrong?" Robin looked at them then answered.

"Luffy is Dragon's son. Garp told him himself." Rayleigh and Shakuyaku stared at each other, then Luffy, then the female who only smirked and smiled. She walked up to Luffy and smiled at him.

"Monkey D. Luffy… I'm Monkey D. Kirayoshi." She closed her eyes then stared at Luffy.

"What?"

"Last time Isaw you, you were when you were a mere little six year old." She giggled a little then smiled. "Little brother." Everyone widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"


	2. 2- Yonko, Power and The New World

"WHAT?!" She laughed while Luffy only tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"What you say your name was again?"

"Kirayoshi."

"Kirayoshi? Hmmm, Kira…Kira-chan…ohhhh Kira-chan, yeah I remember now, how's it going?" Everyone knocked their heads on the table.

"Luffy you're an idiot." Nami repeated over and over.

"I can't believe you forgot about me Luffy." He looked down.

"I'm sorry." Kirayoshi only laughed.

"It's all been going great. I perfected my hypnotizing song, ate a devil fruit, made my name world known along with my Jolly Roger and crew."

"Oh that's cool, I did the same except I already ate a devil fruit when you left and I don't wanna learn how to sing." She started laughing.

"Yes yes Luffy! I've read a lot and heard a lot of rumours of the Straw Hat crew with a 400 million beri captain." He nodded.

"Yup that's me! What's your bounty?" She smirked.

"560 million beri." She said slowly. Every one widened their eyes and mouths then stared at Kirayoshi.

"560 million?!" Usopp said slowly. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! That's even more then Ace's bounty! You must be a real enemy of the World Government then! And to make it worse you're Dragon's son!" She only smiled.  
"Yeah I know right?" The she pulled a face. Her eyes shot to Luffy, then out the window. "But those damn marines forgot about me three years ago when I disappeared from this dimension. They though I died. They wanted to investigate but that's when Luffy and the rest of you appeared so my influence on the world was forgotten. But now I've returned and ready to make a new start here."  
"But do you plan on doing?" Chopper asked. Kirayoshi only shrugged.  
"From what I've heard when Newgate died Luffy went to Marineford and rung the Ox bell 16 times. Even though it was not for this purpose it still happened. Luffy rung the bell 8 times which stopped the era of Whitebeard, and another 8 to start an era of his own. And if you start a era of your own then you 'obviously' have to be the best of the best. And so far with only 400 million beris as your bounty..." She sighed. "Luffy you 'are' going to have to get stronger and raise your bounty. By that you have to defeat the warlords and admirals, for starters anyway,"  
"Where are you going with this?" Usopp asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"I'm just saying now that you did all that and returned that you're going to have to fulfill the people's expectations. Look I'm not really here to help you. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but...I know for one you won't accept help from your sister and two you've got a wonderful crew to help you along your journey."  
"You said you're going to make a new start." Franky said eyeing her. "To you, what does that mean?" She looked up at the robot man staring at her. She sighed and looked over over the crew.  
"You're going to the New World now and to survive there, no never mind that to even make it this far is a miracle." She turned around and went to sit at the counter. "But in the New World...there are no miracles for pirates. So take this advice from me. To survive you have to be the best of the best, the strongest of the strongest..." She looked over each of the crew members before continuing. The confused orange navigator, the startled black archaeologist, the scared brown sniper hugging the terrified pink reindeer doctor, the calm green swordsman, the observing yellow cook, the horrid black musician, the thinking blue shipwrights and the her dear brother...  
"The meaning to being the strongest...is defeating me." Everyone looked to each other, not understanding what she meant.  
"The strongest in the New World believe it or not is me, Red Haired Shanks, Brownbeard, Creature Kaido, and Big Mom."  
"How can you say you're the strongest if you're no yonko?" Usopp asked that was on everyone's mind at the time. Se smirked and started laughing, filling this silence Thursday afternoon full of mystery.  
"Well you see dear long nose, how I plan to make a re-entery into this world is going to be 'big'!" Her laughing had more mystery to it then it before. Robin widened her eyes as she placed the puzzles together.  
"You're going to kill a yonko?!" She yelled. Kirayoshi stopped and looked at this tall girl with worry on her face.  
"You are Nico Robin, I've heard a lot about you. But yes. I plan on killing a yonko and becoming one myself. Meaning i would've taken one more yonko out of your way but also replacing him with me. And trust me, ask Luffy." She stood up and leaned on the table the crew were at. "I show no mercy." Her dark shadowy face turned into a evil grin with the half of her mouth curled up. She stood straight up and started making her way out of the bar when Luffy jumped up.  
"Which?!" Kirayoshi stopped and eyed her younger brother. She giggled a little and smiled.  
"Don't worry Luffy seriously, you should trust your sister more. You will have your round with Shanks and I figured you'll want to fight Brownbeard...for revenge."  
"Revenge? What do you mean?" Kirayoshi turned to face Luffy who had a dumb expression.  
"You don't know? It was Brownbeard who handed Ace over to the Government." Luffy's eyes widened in shock witch quickly turned into anger. Kirayoshi sighed and looked out the door down at the street filled with bubbles. "I plan on taking down the creature first since he hasn't had a real big influence on the world like the others. Half the people don't even know there's another yonko. That will rise my bounty by 'bout 60 million or so and also if the Goverment finds out I'm the daughter of Dragon then they'll rise it as well. See? I have an entire plan." Rayleigh smirked and stood up. He stretched his back and walked to Kirayoshi.  
"You know I think you'll pull it off, but what I wanna see is what you've learned these past three years in that 'other' dimension." All eyes shot to him and the words replayed in their minds.  
"What do you mean by 'other' dimension?" Rayleigh smirked, followed Kirayoshi's laugh.  
"Well you see just about five months since I left to the see, at the big ginning of the Grand Line something happened."  
"What?" They all asked simultaneously.  
"Well then...where do I start?"


	3. 3-Brown Vine

"Well then…where do I start?" She thought for a second then leaned against the door frame, staring out it at the popping bubbles. "The beginning I guess. The _very_ beginning. On the day I was born in Foosha Village, a dark cloud formed above the citizens' head just as I cried. This is their first indication that something was abnormal with me. Every time I cried as a baby lightening and heavy rain would appear, and stop as I calmed. After I was born my mother disappeared, my guess is back to Dragon, because three years later she returned with my new born baby brother in her arms. She left the next day, leaving me and Luffy there. That's the only time I ever saw my mother's face. Long dark hair flowing in the wind, a soft smile fit to her personality. When Luffy was six, meaning I was nine. Shanks appeared at Foosha Village and Luffy grew quickly attached to him. I took the confusion with Shanks to my own use and left out to the ocean. I'm not sure if anyone ever looked for me or just forgot about me. Oh well Luffy, do you still remember what I studied while I was still in Foosha Village?" Luffy looked dumbfounded, like he usually is.

"Not really, but I heard you sang every afternoon at the town square." Kira smirked.

"Of course, you know why? If I remember correctly then I did tell you at a time." He thought and shook his head.

"Oh well, no help in making you remember. When Luffy was born there was one more thing I left out, my mother left me a letter that I could only read when I was seven. The letter contained the only thing attached between me and my mother, an ancient power, called the 'hypnotizing voice.' It's just as it says, if I sing then I can hypnotize anyone near to me, and only the people I wish to take control of. Back then I started practicing every day the songs until I finally could control the animals. I could only control people a few years later. When I turned 13 I already left out to sea and nobody complain, not even that picky major, because I could by then erase memories. That's when it happened.

'Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me.' Kira sang as she leaned over her boat's railing, staring at the ocean clashing against the side of the boat. She had no crew members with her, she was a lone pirate. Her course was set for Loguetown, well to be honest...she thought she was. She sighed. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea going so early. I'm not ever sure if I'm even going to Loguetown or not, my navigating skills suck! And I need food. I also can't survive in the Grand Line without a crew.' She sighed. 'I'm going to die, aren't I?' She opened her eyes and widened them a little. 'What's that?' Not too far from the boat was an old, rusty chest. She quickly threw a rope at it and pulled it on board. It was heavier then she expected. She struggled with the lock, it didn't even budge. She thought for a moment. 'This is quite an old lock, so maybe…' She sat up straight and closed her eyes. She started to hum a song then opened her mouth and sang a very high note. The lock shook from side to side until it fell off on its own. She stopped and stared at it. She sat closer and placed her hands on it. '_Please_ be something yummy to eat!' She opened it but pulled a strange face. 'Well it's not a _yummy _thingee to eat, but I guess it's still something.' She pulled out the brown rotten vine of grapes. 'Eww.' She slowly placed her mouth to take a bite but pulled back and took a sniff. 'Oh well.' She took a few grapes in the mouth and slowly chewed on them. Her face turned into disgust. She wanted to spit them out but instead she swallowed them. She instantly jumped up and ran to the railing of the boat. She wanted to take a mouth full of sea water, even that would be better than the taste. But if she reached any further then she would fall into the ocean. She stood up again but something was terribly of. Everything was strange to her and took a moment to figure out. Everything was upside down. She looked at the sea from her upside down stage. She looked up. Her eyes widened and she was shocked. She did not expect that. What she was looking at was her own body with no head! She wanted to scream but she then realized that where her head would've been was a dark purple light. She looked down and saw that at the end of her neck was the same. (Not to mention her head was floating) She could still feel her legs and arms and when she moved them, she could see the movements. 'Huh?' She knelt down and her head was pulled out of this purple light and onto her body. She felt her neck where her head and body was gone just moments ago. She crawled a little further away and stood up. The purple light was still in the air and when she looked up she saw the other one. She examined them both and stepped to the one and placed her hand in it. She looked up and sure enough her hand was now floating in mid-air. She pulled it back and smiled. 'So I ate one of the legendary Devil Fruits. How stupid I am? But now I just wonder…which one? Is it teleportation? Portals? Hmmm.' The two 'portals' disappeared. She held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Two lights spawned at the ends of her hands. It grew lager and fused together. She opened her eyes and saw that this purple light was now half her size. She looked into the portal and saw not what she expected. She saw Loguetown from the sky, the houses, the buildings, the people, the pirates, the marines and the execution platform. 'So it's like…both? Portals that can teleport you. I wonder what else I can do now.' She pulled her head back and smiled. Then she widened her eyes as the portal vanished. She yelled into the clear sky as loud as she can. 'HOW DID I FORGET TO GET MEAT?!' 


End file.
